Alarm Clock Meet The Gang
by The Forsakened One
Summary: A night of partying has some unexpected results when the gang wakes up in the morning. This is featuring NarutoXInner Moka (Ura), TskuneXOuter Moka(Omote)XKurumuXMizore. There are quite a few suggestive themes so you've been warned! This is rated M for a reason!


**A/N Alright this is just a random one shot that I wanted to put out there featuring NarutoXInner Moka(Ura) and TsukuneXKurumuXOuter Moka(Omote)XMizore. All characters are OOC and this is all very AU so nobody get bent out of shape because of how everything is portrayed. This is meant as nothing more than just good fun.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire.**

'_The hell dattebayo? Did I get sucker punched last night or something?' _Naruto groaned and tried to sit up but the massive pounding headache currently wreaking havoc in his skull said otherwise. Noting the pungent smell of sake in the air Naruto moaned in defeat.

"Don't tell me I got suckered into drinking…" He closed his eyes and tried to block out everything and anything so as not to aggravate his already angry headache.

It was then that things started to register and his eyes snapped open.

The very first thing that came to mind was that he was currently laying in a bathtub, which explained some of the discomfort he was feeling. The second thing was that he was most definitely not wearing a shirt.

Come to think about it he was pretty sure all of his clothes were missing which immediately brought up the question of what exactly did he do the night prior while he was drinking. He brought his hand up to scratch his head only to find that it wouldn't move. Looking down in confusion he finally noticed that he was not exactly alone.

His vision was filled with a mop of silver hair belonging to someone who was, judging by the feelings that were only then starting to register, also missing their attire.

'_SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE DATTEBAYO HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?' _He heard a grunt from the person who was on top of him and he froze. _'Oh crap! If this is who I think it is I'm completely screwed! She can barely stand me normally, what the hell is she going to do when she wakes up?!'_

His eyes widened as the mop of silver tilted upwards to reveal the face it had been hiding, red eyes blinking in an attempt to clear away the remnants of sleep. Blue met red and all was still for a moment.

Seeing reality dawn on the girls face Naruto started to panic. With his arms pinned he was unable to make any sort of hand seal in order to help get him out of the current predicament. While he could in a fit of madness simply toss the red eyed girl off of him, he knew that course of action would only hasten his demise.

Naruto resigned himself to his fate and closed his eyes.

"Na..ru…to…" The way she had said his name caused him to start shivering.

"H-hey…U-Ura-chan…" The urge to throw her off and run was starting to grow. Anything really to prolong his life by a few seconds.

'_Oh Kami, just kill me already and get it over with! Why do they always have to drag out the torment!?' _He felt a hand on his forehead.

"Oi, you ok?" The hell? That wasn't right. Naruto cracked an eyelid and saw red eyes looking at him in confusion. Wasn't this the part where he was murdered in a violent and brutal manner?

"U-uh-h…Y-y-yea…" His inner badass cringed at how pathetic he sounded at the moment and in another part of his mind, his more rational side was placing flowers on an imaginary tombstone bearing his name.

"Really, because you don't look so good. Too much alcohol last night?" Ok now he was baffled. Either he was still hammered to the max or his companion actually sounded concerned.

"W-wh-why aren't y-y-y-ou killing m-me?" If he wasn't terrified at the moment then he would have kicked the crap out of himself for asking such a stupid question. He felt Ura laugh.

"Kill you? Why would I? Seems you drank enough last night to kill any memory of what happened. Shame really since you won't remember what happened…" For a moment his fear was forgotten.

"NANI!?" His fear was starting to be replaced with curiosity and all of the little details were starting to come together. "How uh…how did this happen exactly? I mean you…well…"

"You thought I hated you didn't you? Well I suppose that's my fault. Actually I blame my family for that. Showing feelings was always seen as being weak." Ura sat up and Naruto immediately noticed that a certain part of his anatomy was now pressed against something warm and silky smooth. His brain short circuited when he realized that a certain silver haired vampire was currently sitting naked on his equally naked waist.

A finger flicked his forehead.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"You spaced out on me, "She shifted her hips causing Naruto to groan. "Does Naru-kun like what he's feeling?"

"Very…" The motion stopped.

"I bet. So, do you want the sort version of what happened last night, or long?" He tried to buck his hips to keep things going only for Ura to pin him to the bottom of the tub. "Now, now, I don't want you being distracted."

"Short! For the love of ramen please don't stop!" Ura smirked and patted his cheek.

"There, was that so hard?" She resumed her earlier motion. "Short version, Yukari brought Alcohol to the party, everyone got drunk, I seduced you, the bathroom was the only free room and things went from there. Does that answer your questions?" Naruto nodded, not really caring about the story, rather he was reveling in the feelings that Ura was giving him. Then a thought hit him.

"Wait, why exactly did you seduce me? What about the whole proud vampire shtick you got going on?" his eyes widened when she lowered her face to his, stopping just inches from his face.

"Like I said, blame my family. I never did quite figure out the whole emotions thing. If ot wasn't for Omote pushing me on you last night when we were drunk, I never would have gotten this far." She saw the look of confusion on Naruto's face. "Look I know that I was kind of…well a bitch to you…a lot but its just…Look all you need to know is that I fell for you and I fell hard. I just didn't know how to show it."

"You, you fell for me, datteba-" ***SMACK!*** "OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"I will not allow my Mat-you to say that word anymore!" A little scared by the annoyed look on her face he almost missed what she tried not to say.

"Wait what was that?"

"I said I will not allow you to say that word anymore."

"No, no, no what was it that you were about to say?" She avoided his gaze and mumbled. He wasn't able to make out most of what she said but he did hear the word circumstance.

"Circumstance?" His eyes widened to epic proportions when she nuzzled his check. Though she didn't respond verbally to his question, instead opting to grab his now free hand and brought it to his neck. The action confused Naruto at first. Until he felt something. _'There's no way…did she mark me?' _

"I didn't mean to really go that far last night but in the moment…sorry." Naruto's jaw dropped. He was marked, mated. Baa-chan was going to either murder him or ask when she was getting grandchildren and then murder him.

Ura saw the glazed shock look on his face and was starting to get worried that he might reject her. Seeing his open mouth she decided to make use of the situation and quickly attacked his mouth with her own, snaking her tongue in to find his.

This was a first for him. A MAJOR first, well technically second, and it was almost enough to completely shut down at the sensations he was feeling.

His brain however exploded when he felt her lift up her hips and then lowered herself on to his little shinobi.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh…my head hurts…" Tsukune clutched his head with both hands attempting to stop the throbbing headache. _'I'm never drinking again…damn you Yukari-chan for putting me in this position.' _He rolled to his side in order to find a more comfortable place to rest his head, sighing in relief when he found a rather soft and squishy spot.

"There we go…" He laid there motionless for several seconds before his eyes shot open. Pillows weren't that warm or soft meaning…

His eyes shifted to look at what he was using as a pillow.

Yep he was currently resting his head on someone's chest. Someone's very large chest, which meant Kurumu. Then another detail slammed into his head.

She didn't have a shirt on. Or a bra. Actually now that he thought about it she wasn't wearing anything. Neither was he for that matter.

Silently freaking out about his current situation Tsukune slowly raised his head off of the girls large bust and started to scoot away. Or tried to considering he ran into another person who was also missing their clothing.

Except this individual had long pink hair meaning it was Omote.

A hand came out of nowhere and laid itself on his chest causing him to jump. Turning his attention back to where the succubus was he saw that the arm on him did not belong to her. Rather it belonged to another with short purple hair who had rolled over onto Kurumu. Mizore.

Tsukune was dumbfounded.

'_How in the…Why are we all…what happened last night!?' _

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face. While previous events where rather quick it was obvious that he didn't mind and judging from the content noises Ura was making, neither did she.

Now if only they weren't laying in a bathtub this would have been so much better. Oh well, nothing he could do about it then.

He felt a pair of fangs graze against his jugular making him shiver in delight. Instinctively he turned his head to the side to allow her better access. A slight pinch later and Naruto was rewarded with the girl mewling in contentment as she drank from his neck.

'_Is it wrong that this feels awesome Dattebayo?' _He rubbed her back, urging Ura to drink her fill.

Nearly moaning at the feeling, he barely noticed an odd sound coming from beyond the door. Intent on ignoring it Naruto closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

Except the sound that he was hearing was getting louder. He blinked a few seconds before he realized what the sound was exactly.

'_Oh damn, it's an alarm clock…wait who the hell would set an alarm clock for today? It's Saturday!' _The sound was getting louder and louder, enough so that it caused Ura to release his neck.

"What is that infernal racket?" Clearly annoyed she sat back up and glared at the door as if willing the device to burst into flames.

"Relax Ura-chan, I got it." Naruto made a few hand seals and then slapped his hand on the ground. Immediately the walls were glowing a soft blue and the sound of the clock was silenced. Moka gave him a look.

"What _was_ that?"

"Fuuinjutsu. That particular seal blocks all sound."

"Interesting…" Moka tapped her chin. "Can you apply it whenever you want?" Naruto nodded. "I can think of several uses for such a seal." She leaned in closer to her man. "Some very _**intense **_uses…"

Naruto shivered in delight. Oh this was definitely the best day of his life.

"Well you know, there _is_ one active right now. How about putting it to good use?"

Ura grinned and responded with a kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was surprised that he was able to slip out of the bed without waking up any of the girls considering they had been draped all over him. While he was pretty sure that he was supposed to be all giddy at having a group of incredibly attractive women all over him, he couldn't help but feel as if there was something wrong with the whole picture.

That of course could have been due to never having any sort of romantic or physical relationship before.

Or maybe he was just one of those romantic saps that just wanted to get all nice and cuddly with the girl of his dreams.

***beep beeP beEP bEEP BEEP!* **

"What the?" Tsukune was jerked from his thoughts by the sound of his alarm clock going off. "Why is my alarm going off?" He froze when he heard the bed sheets ruffle. _'Oh shit, if they wake up they'll try to jump me or something!' _His head tilted slightly. _'Wait a second, how is that a bad thing!?' _Blood leaked from his nose.

His fantasy was interrupted as the alarm blared even louder.

"What the hell…Tsukune-kun? Why did you put your alarm on?" Kurumu rolled on the bed and clutched her head. She didn't get very far considering the body lying on her. "What the-Mizore? What the hell happened last night?" She heard a groan on the other side of her. "Omote too!?"

"Ugh…stop screaming Cow." Mizore slurred out and then cuddled into her 'pillow'.

"Stop spooning me you crazy Ice Queen!"

"Kurumu-chan, why are you shouting?" Omote sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. "EH!? Why are you naked!?"

"Look who's talking…" Omote looked at her curiously before glancing down at herself. An atomic blush lit up the room.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? WHY ARE WE ALL NAKED?"

"Before that." A Kunai made of ice impaled the alarm clock, silencing it. "Much better." Mizore sat up not bothering to cover herself unlike Omote who was gathering up as many of the blankets as she could. Kurumu kept her lower half covered but that was it for the succubus. Her attention however was no longer on the others that were in bed with her but rather solely focused on the lone male of the group that was just as naked as the rest. As her gaze went lower she absently noted that he seemed to be fighting with himself, a mix of wanting to run out of the room or just to give in to the situation and jump back into bed with them. Kurumu thought she could help him along.

"Tsu-kun-e-kun…" the sultry way she said it was enough to snap the boy's head in her direction and blood to start leaking from his nose.

Her voice attracted more than just Tsukune's attention though.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED TSUKUNE-KUN! KYAAA! DON'T LOK AT ME!" Moka buried herself in blankets.

Mizore had a slightly different reaction. Using all of her peoples time honored skills she quickly appeared behind Tsukune and wrapped her arms around his waist making sure to press as much of herself into him as possible.

"Tsukune-kun…" She cooed, "Since were already naked, let's make a baby." Tsukune shivered at the feeling of her pressed against him and nearly lost it at her comment. While ninety-nine percent of him was all for her idea, the one percent of his brain managed to slam to the surface causing him to freak out.

He broke the hold that the girl had on him and raced towards the door, only to find it blocked by Kurumu.

"Now Tsukune-kun, where are you going? You're not going to run away now after that offer are you, in fact we should make one too!" The succubus crossed her arms, accentuating her large bust which had Tsukune drooling.

Mizore walked around the dazed boy and stood next to Kurumu, the two of them sharing a looking the process. One that meant that they were in an agreement and that they would be tag teaming what happened next.

"Don't you want this Tsukune-kun?" Mizore ran her hands down her body. Kurumu smirked at the action and wrapped herself around the Yuki-Onna.

"Don't you want us, Tsukune-kun?"

The visual stimulation was like a shotgun blast to the head and Tsukune felt that he was about to die from blood loss with the amount now flowing out of his nose. Seeing that they almost had him Kurumu called to the girl still in the bed under all of the blankets.

"Hey Omote-chan come out here and join us, it'll be fun!" That was all it took.

The mental image of the three girls all groaning and grinding together sent Tsukune back with the mother of all nose bleeds, straight through the door that was behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned at the sensations he was feeling as he bucked his hips unable to take the immense pleasure. He was sitting up now, still in the tub with his arms wrapped around Ura, who had gone limp minutes ago rather content to just ride the feelings of pleasure that her mate was giving her.

"Oh kami, don't you dare stop!" She was clutching onto his neck as tightly as she could and her face was pressed against into it, her eyes screwed shut. A particularly sharp thrust had her moaning his name something that Naruto was absolutely thrilled to hear.

"You like that Ura-chan?" He was panting now but he couldn't help but tease her. Ura nipped his neck, not enough to draw blood mind you but just enough to show that now wasn't a time to tease. He responded with a couple of sharp thrusts that made the girl jelly in his arms.

If Naruto wasn't so into his new favorite activity then he might have noticed the seals by the door flashing red, a warning that someone was getting closer to it.

Of course that wouldn't have mattered if Naruto had completely sealed the room however the distractions Ura had provided him with made the idea skip his mind.

Thus the two were completely unprepared for when a body came flying through and smacked into the outer rim of the tub.

"The fuck dattebayo!" Naruto pressed against the far end of the tub bringing Ura with him, the loud noise bringing her out of her sex induced haze to see what was going on.

"Tsukune get out!" She was furious that her time with Naruto was being interrupted by the fool that Omote was so infatuated with. Then they noticed the blood trail left behind.

"Is he dead?" Ura shrugged not really caring. A gasp from the doorway drew their attention.

"Ura, and Naruto!? They saw Kurumu and Mizore standing naked in the doorway with wide eyes, Mizore the only one with enough sense to try and use the doorframe to cover herself from view. Naruto blushed at the sight until a sharp smack to his chest drew his eyes back to Ura who was frowning. He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes its us now get this fool and get out of here!" Ura demanded gesturing to the unconscious form lying next to the tub.

"URA-CHAN!?" Kurumu was forced aside as Omote rushed into the room, a blanket still hanging around her. Her eyes widening at the sight of her twin sister sitting naked in a bathtub with an equally naked Naruto and judging by the way they looked it was easy to see that they were intruding on something. "Why…what…how…"

Ura rolled her eyes at the shocked look on her sisters face. Why was she surprised? She was the one that pushed Ura to claim Naruto.

"You only have yourself to blame for this Omote-chan." Ura saw the questioning look and decided to elaborate. "You were the one that practically threw me into claiming Naruto-kun." Still seeing the same look on the girls face Ura scowled.

"Look it doesn't matter now, just get everyone out of here!" She all but growled out the words making the group jump. Also waking up Tsukune.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" He sat up and saw that he was in the bathroom. He heard a shuffling coming from the tub behind him and turned his head.

Only for it to slam into a foot, followed a voice.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't try to look at what's behind you." The voice he recognized as Naruto.

"Naruto wha-" He was interrupted by a voice that was clearly not Naruto's.

"Shut up and listen you little twit. Do **NOT** look behind you!" He gulped at the tone and faced forward.

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

The shrill chirping of the alarm clock suddenly blasted into the room.

"That things still alive!? Mizore I thought you killed it?" Kurumu said. Mizore shrugged and formed another ice kunai, sending it at the device once more. The room was silent for half a second before the alarm blared louder and faster.

***BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP* **

"For the love of…somebody please kill that thing!" Kurumu was on the verge of tearing out her hair at the sound. She shifted into her succubus form and stomped over to the object of her hatred, determined to slice it into bits.

"**Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!"** Each stab of her nails were punctuated by her screaming. The Alarm clock was now nothing but bits of broken plastic and a few wires. She huffed and turned around.

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

"What the devil!?" She flung herself to the far end of the room in surprise and saw that the alarm clock was now picture perfect normal. "Why won't this thing die!?" Rushing back over she grabbed the device and started to whip it around the room by its plug. No amount of damage seemed to work however and the little device kept blaring loudly. Screaming she threw it into the bathroom.

Naruto caught it before it could hit them and crushed it in his hand chucking the remains into the toilet.

"There, that should do-"

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

"What the dattebayo!? That's it!" He lifted Ura off of him and stood up causing several blushes to form around the room. Naruto didn't notice any of this as he charged a Rasengan. Just before he rammed it down onto the porcelain he was stopped by arms wrapping around him.

"Easy there Naruto-kun. As much as I hate that thing too I don't think you should completely destroy the bathroom." Ura said trying to calm him down. Begrudgingly he nodded and let the orb of destruction disperse.

"Mizore can you freeze it?" Said girl nodded and froze the clock, toilet and all. All that accomplished was to muffle it slightly.

"What the hell, that's one freaky alarm clock. You think its made that way so that the monsters here don't keep destroying it?" Tsukune questioned earning a shrug and grumbling from everyone.

"Don't care just as long as it shuts up!"

The ice around the toilet shattered unexpectedly and the clock got even louder. Ura released Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. Forget what I said earlier." Naruto channeled some of Kyuubi's chakra and formed a Rasengan in his hand once more. With a battle cry he lunged forward and completely obliterated the toilet along with a large portion of the wall behind it.

Finally there was silence.

Naruto huffed and turned back to everyone giving a thumbs up.

"Finally! Thanks Naruto!" Kurumu nudged Mizore and grabbed one of Tsukune's arms. The other girl got the hint and grabbed the other and pulled the boy out of the bathroom towards the bed making sure to grab Omote on the way.

"Well that killed the mood." Naruto grumbled. He had been enjoying himself too. He felt a tug on one of his arms and saw Ura trying to drag him back into the tub.

"You think so? Maybe if you were to join me…" His mood completely flipped and he all but dived into the tub earning a squeak from the girl.

XXXXXXXXX

Yukari sat up on a hastily erected ledge just outside of the apartment that everyone else was in laughing her ass off. She managed to pull herself together enough to wave her wand, conjuring another alarm clock that she teleported into the room. She hesitated for a second and gathered a couple more of the little bastards and threw them into different spots in the room.

One by one they went off and a deafening shriek pierced the room causing the inhabitants to shout and curse.

"That's what you get for not letting me join Tsukune-kun and Omote-chan!"


End file.
